Letter To Alice
by comeagainlou
Summary: Take a risk once in a while, confess your love to your love far away, what if your love returns and wants to play a little game without you knowing? Read.
1. Sending Letter

** Aurthor note : I don't own Alice in Wonder... I hope you will enjoy my story and please Review :-).  
**

Dear Alice.

How is it in your world? Is it going good? I hope so.

Whenever you come back you will have to tell me all about it,

About the things you said you needed to do and questions you needed to answer.

But I have something I wish to tell you...

Sometimes I wonder what went wrong, why I'd let it slip away over and over again.

Was it I? Was it you?

So many words I wanted to say, whisper, yell and scream...

They never left my mouth.

I missed my chance, I screwed up and now you're gone.

You're gone, nothing left.

Just like the wind on a hot summer day,

The water in the desert, and my heart you took with you.

Tell me where you are, I need you, can't you see?

My muchness is gone.

Now only nothingness is keeping me company but I don't think that counts.

I think time has stopped on me once again cause it feels like forever here in wonderland, which in my mind is only underland now cause you were the wonder in my eyes.

I can't remember the last time I drank tea because I haven't left my chair at the end of the tea table since you left, you said you be back before I knew it, so I planted myself here, so you could find me.

Oh Alice, I am only a hatter, a mad one if I might add...

But I can make you happy if you will let me, I'll give you all of my love, I love you.

I wonder if you could ever love in return, please love me back.

Mally and Thackery sometimes come to check up on me if I should need anything, Thackery even leaves some scones...

Thank you again for saving underland from the bloody bighead.

Please come back Alice, save me from this new madness that is taking over me, madder madness, madness that makes me angry, sad and more in love with you, I need you Alice, I love you Alice.

Come back Alice.

- Yours Tarrant Hightopp, MH.

- **Like it? Hate it? let me know. **


	2. Getting Letter

**HELLO PEOPLE, THIS IS A LETTER TO ALICE PART TWO AND I WORKED A LONG TIME ON IT BECAUSE MY IMAGINE IS NOT WORKING SO WELL AT THE TIME CAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO, SO I HOPE THIS WILL DO!**

**- ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

_I am standing alone in the dark, _

_No idea where I am, no idea what to do. _

"_Hello?" I call out, no answer. _

_Suddenly there is a movement and I listen closely, _

_It's coming closer and I want to run away except I don't know which way._

_I scream as someone turn me around and there they is, _

_Lime green eyes. _

_And suddenly I am in wonderland with my Hatter smiling at me ever so sweetly with love and I want to throw myself at him but I hold myself in my chair. _

"_You've been away too long Alice, come home to me, I love you" _

_I can see it is the truth as he spills his heart for me and spills my heart for him as well._

" _I love you too Hatter, I realized it when I left and I will come back before you know it"_

" _You said that the last time and look how long I've been waiting" _

_I watch as he leans closer and looks down at my lips and I found myself leaning in myself. _

_Just as we are about to meet the darkness comes and I found myself falling. _

"_HELP HATTER!"_

"_I love you Alice" _

"Hatter!" I scream as my eyes shot wide open to my room.

'Just a dream, it was all a dream' I thought as my heart pounds wildly in my chest.

It's two days since I returned from China and I've had this dream since I left wonderland and it always makes me so heartbroken.

I can deny that I love Hatter, and my biggest mistake was leaving him and my true home.

**ONE HOUR LATER AND A LOT OF COLLIDED THOUGHTS. **

I decided to get dressed, get some breakfast and start the new day and hopefully I would get a clear mind at some time, which will never happen cause he is on it all the time.

'Focus Alice, it's a long day'

My thought is right, I will make it through, I've done that for two years so one more day can't hurt, can it?

I walk down the stairs and see my mother walking around the living room setting everything in order; she does that when she is nervous.

"Hello mother" I greet her as I stop at the end of the stairs and examine the room.

"Oh Alice your up! Finally I've been waiting all day for you, we are going to get you some new clothes you been growing taller in the last two years so you need new dresses otherwise they will be too short!" She said as she took my arm and led me out into the kitchen.

"Miss Alice, you have a letter," Alexandra said as she handed me the letter and left.

'I wonder who it could be' I thought as I opened it up slowly and once my eyes saw the senders name i fainted.

**WELL PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOW WAS IT? IT WILL OF COURSE BE LONGER THE NEXT THIS IS JUST A TRY TO SEE IF YOU LIKE IT.  
**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :-D.**


	3. Author note

**HEY PEOPLE I AM SORRY BUT THIS WILL NOT BE UDATED BEFORE AFTER THE WEEKEND OVER SUNDAY, BUT HANG ON, I SWEAR THIS STORY WILL AT LEAST BE FIVE CHAPTERS (The last will be an ending)!**

**OH AND COME WITH SOME IDEAS OF HOW HATTER SHOULD REACT WHEN ALICE GETS BACK!.**

**REVIEW.**

**LK.**


	4. Deciding

**I'M BACK! **

**It's not that long sorry but I hope you like it anyway and there will of course be more soon enough. **

**ENJOY PEOPLE.**

I woke up a few hours later feeling rather dizzy as I sat up, gripping my head as if it would stop the spinning I made my way over to my mirror.

As I reached it I couldn't help but get a slight shock of how I looked; I looked like someone who just woke up from death, my hair was a mess, my pale skin looked even paler if that was possible and my eyes were red.

"What happened to me?" I wondered out loud as I tried to remember when everything came rushing back to me while I was trying to lay down my messy hair, I threw the brush in my left hand aside in hurry and ran my way down to the living room looking for my mother so I could ask her where the letter was but she wasn't in the living room so I ran out in the kitchen instead where I found her sitting in one of the chairs at the table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Mother! I-" I started to say but was cut off before I could ask about the letter,

"Oh Alice you're awake! Are you all right? You don't look very well dear," she asked as a worried expression came to show.

"Mother I am well, however I need to ask you about that letter I was reading when I fainted… where is it?" I asked as I scanned the kitchen after the letter, coming up empty I looked at mother instead.

"Alice I read the letters sender after I made sure you were all right, who is this Tarrant? Someone dangerous?"

"No of course not, Tarrant is a good man and not dangerous"

_Mad but not dangerous, _I thought to myself.

"Then why did you faint?" she asked confused, and I couldn't blame her, normally when you get a letter from someone you like… love, you would be overly excited.

"I haven't heard from him in a long time" I said and guilt washed over me as I remembered that promise I made him,

"_I'll be back before you know it" _I could be having tea and nice talks with Hatter at this moment, I could take walks with the queen, I could take rides on the bandersnatch, play with Bayard, his wife and puppies, I could cook with Thackery, talk with Mally, I could be in wonderland, my true home.

"ALICE!" I heard my mother yell and snapped back into focus,

"Yes?" I asked as I stared at the table.

"You were daydreaming again," she told me with a sad shake of her head, mother never really been into that after father died, I got that from him, he and Tarrant would get really good along if he was alive… but mother always stays in reality so I changed after that, I stopped to believe.

"I'm sorry mother but where did you put the letter?" I asked once again changing back to the main question,

I watched as she got up and left the room, following behind her I saw as she walked over to the bookshelf pulling out a book and opened it up; there… there was the letter.

"You hide it away from me?" I said angrily as I snatched it out of her hands,

"Alice this is insane, suddenly a man writes to you without I know anything about him? I would like to know the man my daughter fancies"

"I know mother but I met him a long time ago and I didn't think you would approve him because he is different than the other men and I didn't thought about him until I saw him again so I kept it a secret and I know you wouldn't believe me that he really was real so why would I tell you? I like Tarrant and I've known him almost my whole life!" I yelled getting angry and turned away from her, walking over to the stairs that lead up to my room,

"Alice" my mother said stopping me,

"Alice, I'm sorry dear… if you say this Tarrant really does exist I will approve him if it him you want to escort you because I know how you are and I know he will be perfect for you… you are so much like your father and I wish I had some of that" she told me smiling, I smiled back, not knowing what to say and continued my way up to my room.

As I walked the stairs I thought about what my mother said and maybe she would approve him if I showed her, but a part of me was scared that it all could be dream but this letter was real and suddenly I became very protective of the letter.

I held the letter firmly in my hands afraid the window should pop wide open suddenly and with one swoosh the letter would blow away.

Stopping in front of my door I turned the doorknob, walking in I walked across the floor looking for a place to sit, decided on my bed I walking over to it and sat down.

I looked down at the letter wondering if I should open it or not.

I decided I would have to open it at some point and opened it slowly, lifting it to my face starting to read.

After I was done I rubbed my cheeks and to my surprise I was crying which I didn't even realize while reading.

_He loves me?_ Was all I could think about as I read the letter over and over again as if it was my imagination playing a game with me but no it was true, right in this letter did Tarrant Hightopp confess his love for me, Tarrant Hightopp was in love with me Alice Kingsleigh and I Alice Kingsleigh was in love with Tarrant Hightopp as well and I would let him know, I would return to wonderland.

Tonight.

**Well, what do you think? ** **Review and tell me :-D.**

**Next chapter will be longer and will be out soon (tomorrow I think) keep an eye out!**

**- LK.**


	5. Sending Letter Part Two

**HEY PEOPLE! OKAY SO I AM REALLY AND I MEAN REALLY BORED OF BEING SICK.**

**SO WHAT DID I DO? I WROTE SOMETHING IN TARRANT'S POINT OF VIEW (This is now you go really excited) lol, seriously my mind is working again thanks to Niphuria :-D.**

**(This is short and it is after Tarrant wrote the letter)**

**There will also be more from Tarrant's POV but it will after one or two more chapters.**

**-ENJOY!**

**- LK.**

**Tarrant's POV. **

I threw the pen aside after I was done writing the letter angrily; I wanted to say it to her face not in a letter.

I read the letter once, twice making sure she didn't think I meant it in any other way than romance if I was going to say it in a letter it should sound right because I didn't have any other choice, I couldn't leave so I could say it face to face, heart to heart.

After I decided the letter was done, I got up from the comfort of my chair; walking around the table looking for a clean cup so I could pour myself some tea so I could get my mind of it.

Founding one I poured the tea in and raised it to my lips, ready to let the warm liquid pour down my dry throat when the will disappeared and I threw the cup against the wall watching it shatter; it reminded me of myself as I watched Alice leave wonderland.

After calming down, I looked around the windmills garden, china lying shattered everywhere, because the china had become my victims when my madness kicked in, needing to throw something. My madness had changed; I didn't ramble as much, never asking for answers to my riddles and must of all;

It was stronger than before; it was harder to snap out of it again once it overtook me, so I just sat in my chair.

"Hatta" I heard a small voice say, lifting my eyes from the ground I looked at the doormouse instead who was looking sad,

"Hatta, ya gotta move on, she ain't coming back"

"Yes she is, she said so!" I snapped not meaning to but I couldn't control that anymore.

"Mally is right" I heard another voice say, turning in the direction of the voice I came face to face with the queen and all the others looking concerning at me like I was mad… well I am.

"My Queen" I bowed as I said,

"Tarrant, you got to let it go, you can't keep doing this; you've waited since the day she left" she told me,

"She said she would be back before I knew it, so I decided to wait and I'm not going to leave" I replayed not meeting anyone's eyes, knowing what I would see in them.

"I love Alice," I whispered after sometime of silence I didn't know how long it had been, time had stopped.

"We know," she said sighing, "You're not mad of anger, you're mad of love and it's hard, we know and we want to help"

"Thank you all, but if you will excuse me I need to send a letter" I told them and walked away.

I walked slowly through the wood trying to decide if I should do this, what if she was married? Having children even maybe, I don't think I can stand if she rejected me.

But I want to take the change I decided, if I didn't I would always be stuck with 'what if' and that would without doubt drive me more mad than I am now.

"Absolem" I called out watching as I blue butterfly came into view and landed on my shoulder with grace,

"Yes Tarrant? Something wrong?"

"No, I need you to give this letter to Alice" I said while lifting the letter so Absolem could see it,

"I will," he said, flying over to the letter taking a hold on it and then flew away.

This was it, no way back now.

**THAT WAS IT, short of Tarrant's POV after sending the letter.**

**What do you think? Like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me.**

**- LK.**


	6. Going Back

**ALL RIGHT THIS IS THE SECOND I WRITE TODAY BUT I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND SO THIS IS WHAT I DO, AND THERES MANY HOURS OF THE DAY LEFT.**

I am sitting in my room in one of the two chairs in my room,

My thoughts are going crazy with what to do and say when I am going to leave tonight,

What do I say to mother and Margaret? I could say I was leaving to live with Tarrant in another country, which isn't truly a lie… and that Tarrant travels a lot so I can't say when to visit which is a lie.

It's six hours since I got the letter, five since I fainted, four since I woke up again, three since I talked with my mom, two since I read the letter and one since I decided I was going back.

Pushing aside the thoughts about what to do in this world I instead started to wonder what to do in my world.

How can I say it right to Tarrant?

What will Tarrant say?

Where am I going to stay?

What will they all say?

So many questions pop up so many that I lost count after number three.

Pushing it aside, this time all of it I got up and walked down the stairs to the living room looking around after mother thinking that I maybe should start telling the truth that I am leaving tonight,

She was sitting in a chair by the window looking deep in thought,

And I started to wonder if she was planning to lock me up but pushed the thought aside after what she said earlier today.

"Mother?" I asked as I neared looking out the window trying to see what she was looking at but couldn't.

After she didn't answer I asked again this time pulling her out of her thoughts as turned from the window to look at me instead,

"Yes Alice? Have something on your mind?" she asked looking into my eyes as if she was reading it there instead,

_This is it_ I thought, as I was about to say it,

"Mother I am leaving tonight, I am going to live with Tarrant and you can't stop me, I love Tarrant," I said straight out even though it sounded a little dry.

"No you are not going to leave, not when I don't know the man you say you love, I care about you and want to be sure you get a good life Alice" she told me getting up, walking out in the garden.

I walked out to my mother again not giving up.

She didn't say anything as I walked over and neither did I, I wasn't quiet sure what to say now so I just stood next to her instead.

"Are you sure about this Alice? Is this what you want? This Tarrant?" she asked after some silence and I looked up at mother, who was not looking at me,

"Yes mother, I am sure… I love and I want to spend my life with Tarrant," I replayed and a smile crossed my face.

"Then you can leave, I can't stop love" she and walked away once again leaving me starring confused at the spot where she just had been standing.

_That was odd_, I thought I really did expect at huge argument but not this.

Some minutes later I snapped out of it and ran after mother after I was done starring at nothing asking if Margaret was coming over today,

"No dear, she is not. But I could say it for you if you want or you could wait to leave until tomorrow so you could say it yourself" she told me and I felt a little sad but replayed anyway,

"No that is fine mother you can say it… it's not like I'm not going to see you or Margaret again"

"If you are sure"

"Yes" I said and walked away.

Walking into my room I pulled out a trunk from under my bed and walked over to my closet pulling out the clothes I wanted with me and put them in, next I walked over to the dresser to get the rest I need, a thing I would need later and last I took a picture of mother, father, Margaret and me standing together in the garden smiling.

A tear dropped from my eye as I looked at it but it wasn't a sad tear it was joy of having a great family and know I was going to go home to the man I love and my friends and then I left.

It's nine hours since I got the letter, eight since I fainted, seven since I woke up again, six since I woke up again, five since I talked with mother, four since I read the letter, three since I decided I was going back, two since I said goodbye to mother and one since I left my home in this world.

I arrived at the Ascot's and tiptoed around so I wouldn't get caught because it was getting dark now and they would probably think I was thief.

It took me five minutes so get out at the back of the garden and another five to find the three with the hole before I finally was falling down.

Here I come.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND NOW ALICE IN BACK!**

**BUT DON'T THINK IT'S OVER YET IT IS NOT! THERE IS SOME 'SURPRISES' FOR TARRANT.**

**So what do you think? Review and tell me thanks!**

**- LK.**


	7. Back With A Plan

**I am seriously bored out of my mind big time.**

**So I made another chapter today, and I made up my mind it is the last for today, the story is at all not done yet, you can almost call this the story's real start, let the fun start.**

**- ENJOY!**

Falling, Falling towards wonderland.

It's all like deja vu; I remember this ride clearly and think I won't scream this time.

But as I hit the bed, being pushed up in the air again a scream presses its way out through my gritted teeth as I continue my way down toward the ground.

I watch as good as I can as furniture's comes into view, a piano comes closer and closer, playing what sounds like something with drama, a large bookshelf with at least thirty books fly around and I cover my eyes afraid one of the books or all should fall out but they stay in their place as it disappears behind an old looking purple couch with chairs flying around it and soon they are all gone as the walls cover with old wallpaper and then I hit the ground… _no wait, _I thought as I looked at my hair which was standing up in the air but didn't get to end it as it turns around and I hit the real ground, groaning I pushed myself up on my feet looking at the many doors and soon a little door shows up showing which way to go and I walk over after taking the key and lock the door up, sneaking a peek through.

Walking over to the table in the middle of the room I grab the drink and then walk over to another table except this one was tiny compared to the other and grab one of the many cakes.

A little confused of what is what I drink the liquid and luckily starts to shrink, grabbing cake I pull it out through the little door and as I stand on the other I take small bit and grows to my normal size once again and start to walk.

After walking around a little time a smile comes into view and I yell out, "Chess!" as a cat's face shows.

"Ah' welcome back Thé Alice" he said and showed his famous smile,

"Just Alice Chess please" I told the cat as I looked around,

"Going to Tarrant?" I looked up at Chess in question,

"I can see it in your eyes why you are here" he winked as he answered my unspoken question,

"How is he?" I asked suddenly catching myself of guard,

"Mad" the cat grinned, rolling my eyes I repeated the question,

"How is Hatter Chess?" the grin faded slowly,

"Not well, and I meant it with mad, the madness is getting worse but it's not like anger it's out of love, he never left the place, saying it was there you would come when you came back"

He told me, guilt washed over me and I wanted to cry for doing that to Tarrant.

"Chess, would you take me to the queen?" I asked after some time of silence,

Looking at me with question in his large eyes I could almost guess it; _wouldn't you rather go to Tarrant_? But Chess only nodded and lead the way with me following silently behind.

_What did I do? I didn't mean to, I didn't even know he loved me back when I left! _I argued with myself the whole way until I stood in front of the white queens castle in Marmoreal.

Chess popped up beside me, looking at me concerned but disappeared as I walked towards the gates.

Silent so silent, no movement, none talking or anything, it was like it was abandoned, starting to worry I started to walk around confused as I looked for anyone… everyone.

After a while I was ready to give up when I suddenly heard a noise that sounded like someone throwing something against the wall, _Thackery_ I thought and listened more closely and could make out someone talking and it sounded like it came from the dinning room and almost ran towards it excitingly, pushing the doors open a smile crept onto my face as I watched almost everyone that was on the castle sitting and eating not seeming to notice me, Thackery was jumping around serving and every once in a while he threw something against the wall or after Mally who laughed, the white queen sat and talked with Bayard who sat on the floor beside her chair, at the other end sat the Tweedless discussing with each other and I stifled a laugh as I saw Tweedledee punched Tweedledum in the head while saying 'That was not it!", after a while of watching them I cleared my throat and suddenly every set of eyes were looking at me; some shocked, some happy, some confused, some glaring guess who and I couldn't do anything than stare at them, when suddenly everyone yelled, "ALICE!" and I burst out laughing.

I held my stomach as I laughed and suddenly I was embraced in a hug by the queen, my laughter died down as I hugged her back, pulling away she told me it was good I was back and asked if I was going to stay or leave later,

Making sure everyone was listening I said in a clear voice,

"I'm staying" she smiled and then everyone came over, giving hugs and then I was pulled over to the table, seated next to the white queen and told everyone about china, everyone was talking when suddenly Mally interrupted,

"What about Hatta?" I swallowed dryly as I felt everyone's gaze on me once again but this time it was a different, all their eyes showed sadness and shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to say something stupid I can only say the truth and that is that I love Tarrant, I just realized it a bit too late, and I had to fulfill my fathers dream so I couldn't get back before and then time went and I almost forgot again but then I started having dreams again about wonderland and Hatter and then I couldn't stand it and came back as soon as I was home"

I told them looking down at the table, waiting.

"Told you all she loved him back" the queen said breaking the silence, and everyone started to smile.

"My queen how did you know?" I asked confused,

"Alice my dear call me by my birth name please, and I saw something between you two and I just knew it" smiling she told me.

"Are ya gonnae tell him soon?" Thackery asked while jumping over to my side setting down a bowl with supp,

"Yes but not like that, it's going to be a surprise so you can't tell Tarrant anything about that I am back in wonderland, he will have to figure it out himself, it's going to be like treasure hunt" I said and they laughed but when quiet as the doors were pushed open and I saw a flash of orange hair and crawled under the table so he wouldn't see me and waited.

"Tarrant! I thought you would wait?" Mirana asked and I waited silently for Tarrant to replay to her question,

"I do, I just decided I should take something to eat so I wouldn't look like a mad hatter when Alice comes back" he said and I saw a chair being pushed out, soon someone sat down on it, pushing themselves in I saw it was Tarrant's shoes.

"Ha-ha, ya are mad already!" Thackery shouted laughing but it died down quickly, I could imagine Tarrant glaring.

"Aye, but I would like to look good for Alice" I heard him whisper and I wanted to say something to him but I had to stay in place.

"Alice likes just the way you are Tarrant but yes eat something" Chess said, I noted to myself that I should thank him for that later.

"So Tarrant do you like the table? It is a fine table don't you think?" Tweedledee said, trying to start a conversation,

"It's all right, why do you ask about such a thing?" I heard rustling; afraid he was about to look under I crawled further down towards the queen more and more so he couldn't see me.

"SO TARRANT I WONDER IF I SHOULD MAKE SOME TEA! DO YOU WANT SOME?" Thackery jumped in trying to distract Hatter and it worked, the sound stopped,

"No thank you I'm not in the mood"

Every one went silent and I could imagine everyone sending each other awkward glances asking what to do with their eyes cause I heard Tarrant ask why they acted so weird,

"We are just happy today, that is all" they answered,

"Why is there a supp bowl at a empty place?" I heard him ask, I could hear the confusedness in his voice,

"Absolem said he might come so we sat one for him, we would have sat one for you too but you haven't eaten with us in a long time so we didn't" Mirana asked,

"Tarrant do you love Alice dearly?" Mirana asked after some times,

"Yes I do" the answer was and my heart filled with joy I was about to say 'I love you too' but clasped my hand over my mouth before I would ruin my plan.

"I'm sure she'll be back Tarrant, before you know it" and that was actually true cause he didn't know I was sitting under the table a few feet away from him.

"I hope so" he said, his char was pushed out and I heard footstep fade, the door closed and I heard them call my name and I pulled myself up in my chair.

"It's very bad as you see but at least he started eating" Mally said looking over at me,

"I'm going to make it all better" I promised and started to eat my supp, now cold.

**THAT IS NOW THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, BOREDNESS I TELL YOU.**

**Like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me :-D.**

**- LK.**


	8. Starting bad

**HEY PEOPLE HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

**-ENJOY.**

**Alice's POV. **

Soon after I was done with my supp it was dark and everyone left except the ones living in the castle; the whole castle was white, of course and there where so many rooms that almost every creature in Underland could live in it without running out of room.

Mirana was walking with me as I tried to find my room; it was rather difficult since it all looked the same to me.

A long time later I managed to find it, thanking Mirana I opened the door and walked inside, looking around the room I started to like it more and more and loved the way it was decorated.

The walls where pastel blue and the floor was a cream colored white.

In the room was a huge king sized bed with curtains around it hanging down from the selling, a nightstand was standing beside the bed.

At the corner of the room was a little but still big fireplace with two chairs in front of it on a white carpet.

Opposite the bed stood a large closet, which I found out already, was stuffed up with all of my closet and some new even.

Beside the closet stood a brown desk with ink, feathers and paper on top of it.

Other than the head door was two more, one simply white door like the head door, that lead out to an all white bathroom with all I should need in it, the last one was two white double doors which lead out to a balcony with a beautiful view over the castles garden.

It was perfect the room and I loved it so I noted to myself to thank Mirana later.

I walked over to my bed and lied down, soon overtook me.

**NEXT MORNING. **

I woke up early, excited that I was going to see Tarrant today, running through the hall towards Mirana's room I yelled out,

"MIRANA WAKE UP!" I yelled outside from the door, I hear someone grumble, feet walking across the floor and the door was swung open with a tired looking white queen standing behind it.

"What is it Alice?" she asked with a yawn and stretched,

"It is today" I said with a smile, her eyes snapped fully open now and I could see in her eyes she was excited, she wanted this as much as I did, mostly because Tarrant really was down in mood and maybe this would cheer him up a bit.

She yanked me inside and we started to talk about what to do and soon after we had come up with a plan.

After breakfast we would set the plan in action, Mirana had insisted she was in it too.

**AFTER BREAKFAST, LET THE PLAN BEGIN.**

As soon as both Mirana and me were done with our breakfast we left the castle on horse back on our way to Tarrant.

As we arrived the queen had maid me a poison that would turn me invisible so Tarrant wouldn't see me, I would only see him.

After I couldn't be seen anymore we walked toward the tea table and my heart sank at the sight; china was lying broken around everywhere, the tea tables except one were pushed a part a stood long away one of them looked like it were broken, the gramophone that used to play all the music at the tea party was lying in the grass with records around it broken in half after the music wasn't playing it was dead silent, only breathing could be heard.

I thought it was bad but as I saw Tarrant I knew this was nothing with how he was.

He had his head down so I couldn't see his eyes for the brim of his hat, but I could tell he wasn't sleeping he was humming.

He was sitting in his favorite chair with the last table in front of him, on top of the table stood an teapot which looked like the one he had stuffed me in the last time, that was it nothing else was in piece only those three.

I was so caught up that I didn't hear Mirana calling his name I only realized it as he tipped his hat slightly in the direction of where Mirana were standing.

"Tarrant would you please come back with me to the castle? I need you to make some dresses for me" Mirana asked while looking concerned,

"If that is what the queen wish" he replayed and got up, I thought he was bad yesterday but that was nothing to compared to now, yesterday he had his mood in control so he could talk but I knew that one wrong thing he would lose it, but now he had nothing under control.

Coming closer so I could see him as he stood in front of Mirana I could see his eyes they were almost full black with blue in them; I gasped.

"What was that?" Tarrant asked looking around him,

"It was me," Mirana said with a strong voice, the queen stepped in as she protected the secret that it was I,

"Nae, I know your gasp and that wasn't yours" Tarrant said still looking around when suddenly his gaze landed on where I was standing.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER, IT WILL BE TWO IN ONE WITH ALICE AND TARRANT'S POV AND NO THE STORY IS NOT OVER AFTER THAT ONE.**

REVIEW.

- LK.


	9. Almost Caught

**HERE YOU GO, SO THIS IS A LITTLE LONGER.**

**-ENJOY.**

**Tarrant's POV.**

I was sitting in my chair humming to myself as entertainment when I heard my name being called out, I knew who it was but after the sound of breathing other than my own it sounded like she wasn't alone but I pushed it aside I am mad after all but it kept playing in the back of my head.

I tipped my hat in her direction letting her know I knew she was here and that I was listening.

"Tarrant would you please come back with me to the castle? I need you to make some dresses for me" she asked and it got me slightly confused since Mirana never needed dresses she had a room full of them and she only asked for new ones when a ball was coming up and as far as I knew there was no ball, but she is the queen after all I have to do as she wants.

"If that is what the queen wish" I said simply, getting up so I could go with her, I stopped in front of her when my ears caught the sound of a gasp, looking around I tried to find anything it could be coming,

"What was that?" I asked still looking around,

"It was me," she said clear and I became slightly offended,

_I am mad not stupid_, I thought to myself as I looked around when the breathing I thought about before returned and I followed the sound of it and my gaze landed on an empty spot.

Confused I stepped closer and reached out my hand.

**Alice's POV.**

My heart was beating wildly in my chest, my thoughts were going crazy, '_move' _my mind screamed at me as I watched Tarrant's hand coming closer and closer, truth to be told I'd rather reach out and meet in than run away from it, but I had no choice, I couldn't let him know I was here… yet.

Just one inch and Tarrant would have touched my arm but my body caught up with my mind and I stepped out of the way and watched Tarrant's eyes grow confused and a hint of sadness in them as well, soon the blue color clouded over once again and he turned back to Mirana who breathed out a sign of relief.

"When are we leaving my queen?" he asked and I really did think he was going to ask about it but he didn't mention it again as we rode back, Mirana came up with she had taken another horse with her, since they could understand and talk like humans it is Underland after all, he didn't question about it, and I claimed up onto Mirana horse sitting behind her while Tarrant took mine.

We weren't far from the castle when Tarrant started to mumble something it sounded like he was talking with himself, I didn't know if Mirana knew it but ignored it or she didn't notice since he talked very quietly.

Suddenly he spoke up,

"Alice isn't coming back is she?" he asked and I noticed his blue eyes were clear; he wasn't hiding it right now.

"Tarrant do you love Alice dearly? With your whole heart?" she asked with another question,

"Yes I do," he answered in an even voice,

"Then don't give up on her, she'll be back before you know it" I noticed she put a lot of pressure on the 'you' part and Tarrant looked over at her with a sad smile, he didn't look like he noticed.

I found it sad.

**Tarrant's POV.**

As we rode the rest of the way to the castle I thought about Mirana's words, I always what was a riddle and that way she said it made it a riddle and I wanted the answer, very much so.

When we arrived I told Mirana I would talk with her about the design tomorrow, I was tired so I walked to my hat making room with a weird feeling of being watched over but ignored it.

**Alice's POV.**

As soon as we had arrived back Tarrant excused himself after talking with Mirana about some ideas she wanted for her dresses, saying he was tired and walked to his room, since the invisible poison would last at least 8 hours and it only been 3 I decided to follow him.

I thought he was going to sit up all night but he went straight to bed, sleeping no much time later.

He seemed more peacefully now than before but after an hour or so he began whispering shout and turn around.

Suddenly he whispered my name but he was sleeping,

"Come back My Alice" he cried in sleep and I couldn't help myself, so I bend down and pressed a kiss to his pink lips, it worked he relaxed. But just as quickly as he calmed down he woke up as his eyes shot open and I flew back landing on my back in shock but quickly got back on my feet and looked over at Tarrant, which I wish I never did.

Tarrant was sitting on his bed Indian style, his head in his hands as he talked with himself,

"Just a dream, get used to it you're mad"

**Tarrant's POV.**

"_No Alice don't leave me!" I yelled after the girl in blue dress as she walked away with purple liquid in her palm. _

"_I am not going to spend my life with someone mad! Can you imagine what everyone would think of me? They think I was insane myself!" she snapped back, her words felt like a knife being stabbed in my heart, can't she see I love her? _

"_You were never like the others, you don't like proper, you got it from your father. You want adventure and is curious about everything in life and would never let someone force you to something" I whispered. _

"_Ha-ha" she only laughed as she raised her hand; lifting it to her lips she poured the liquid down her throat and she was gone. _

_Falling down on the ground I cried out "Come back My Alice" when suddenly I felt warm and content, and there she was, Alice was back." _

I bolted up as I tried to calm myself down of the weird feeling and dream, _such a odd dream, it never was like that,_ I thought to myself as I sat up, crossing my legs and hung my hands in my hands as Mirana's earlier words came back '_Then don't give up on her, she'll be back before you know it_' what does she mean? I wanted to know it but just as the dream it all got madder.

"Just a dream, get used to it you're mad" I said to myself as I got up and walked over to the bathroom door so I could get a glass of water when I bumped into nothing, gripping out I caught something and sniffed the air in and it smelled like Alice.

What I got in my hand was soft long skin; arms, I reached still holding on further and further up along the arms until I got to the shoulders if it even were human, further I came to an neck, further an chin, further the cheeks, nose, going down I brushed my thumps on the lips when they opened and I felt like someone breathing on my face and noticed it smelled like Alice as I sniffed to the now warm air between me and my guest once again, confused of if I was dreaming or not I let go.

**Alice's POV.**

I didn't pay any attention to Tarrant as I tried to find a way out without making any noise when suddenly I felt hands on my arms, my breathing stopped.

I didn't breath in what felt like forever as his hands followed up my arms and onto my face, but as his thumps brushed my lips I couldn't hold it in and breathed out.

He sniffed in and confusing was one of the things written on his pale face but it looked like he was in deep thought and let go of me and I dashed out of the room, even though I wanted to tell the truth.

I decided I couldn't keep up with this, tomorrow he would know the truth, everything.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? DILIKE IT? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONLY IN ALICE'S POV, AND NO IT STILL ISN'T OVER AFTER THE NEXT ONE, I THINK THERE WILL BE AT LEAST 4 MORE CHAPTERS OR 5 BEFORE THIS ONE ENDS.**

**MORE LOVE DRAMA, OR WHAT YOU CALL IT.**

**-LK.**


	10. Author note again

**HEY PEOPLE, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT.**

**OH, DO HAVE YOU AN IDEA YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN WHEN ALICE TELLS TARRANT? **

**LIKE IF TARRANT GETS MAD AND WALKS AWAY AND ALICE WILL HAVE TO 'WIN' HIM BACK,**

**OR REALLYREALLY CONFUSING BUT HAPPY?  
**

**TELL ME IF YOU DO AND I WILL SEE. **

**THE STORY STILL GOT SOME WAY TO GO BEFORE THE END. **

**KEEP UP!**

**-LK.**


	11. This Is It

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK! Guess what? Yesterday morning my mom woke up early cause she wanted to show me something and I really only wanted to sleep more but got up anyway and followed her to the window and she told me to look out, as I did I swear my eyes popped out of my skull of the sight, guess what I saw? Snow… everywhere! I love watching snow, going out in it? No way.**

**Anyway, I was sick today and really bored out of my mind so I made a twitter, so if anyone wants to 'chat' or 'Follow me' that would be great, my name is 'LLNielsen' in there, so see you around.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**I HOPE YOU WILL, SO ENJOY!**

I ran the whole way to my room, my breathing was raged and my heart pounding wildly as I threw the door open, closing it softly behind me so not to wake anybody in the middle of the night and leaned against it.

As soon as it all slowed down to normal pace I moved away from the door and walked over to my bed only to collapse on it from the tiredness taking over me if I only could sleep but my thoughts had other plans with me.

"_What are you going to do with Tarrant?" _

I'm not sure.

"_Well you are going to do something right?"_

Of course I am.

"_Good, tomorrow" _

Yes, tomorrow.

As soon as I closed my eyes sleep took me.

Morning came quick and woke me up with the stupid sunlight right in my eyes so I rolled onto my other side only to realize I couldn't sleep anymore, groaning I got out of the warmth cocoon I made myself so I wouldn't get cold, so I could make my way out in the bathroom to take a nice shower.

After I was all done, sat my hair, put on a beautiful cream blue dress I left to get some breakfast when suddenly I remembered Tarrant was here too.

What do I do? The potion Mirana made me slipped up yesterday so unless I hide under the table and eat there and even though the castle is huge there is no way I can't run into him.

After some quick thinking I decided I would take the risk if I should run into him and just tell him straight out since I was going to do it today anyway so why not that way?

As I made my way to the dinning room I got more and more nervous about telling Tarrant.

Opening the doors I walked inside and took a chair at the end of the table and started to make myself some bread with butter but I felt like someone was starring at me and I was a afraid to look up if it was who I thought it was.

Luckily the one who was starring at me gave themselves away when they started talking to me,

"Are you going to tell Tarrant today Alice?" Mirana asked,

"Yes I am," I answered after I had swallowed a bite of bread I took before she asked,

"Good, when your done come with me" I nodded and continued to eat.

After I was done I did as I was told and followed Mirana into her room where she locked the door behind me when I was inside,

"How are you going to tell?" she asked as she turned to me with a concerned voice, which told me she was nervous about how Tarrant was going to react.

"Just straight out" I said simply as I walked around taking in the room, it was a little bigger than mine or not little, it was a lot bigger than mine and all white, but with the same decoration like mine.

"Then do it now, he will make my dresses today and then leave" Mirana told me and I couldn't help but get nervous as she pushed me out of her room and ordered me as the queen she is to go to Tarrant's room right away so I did.

As I reached it I took a deep breath a knocked, I listened closely and heard someone groaning and footsteps coming my way,

This is it.

**ALL RIGHT I KNOW IT IS A BIT CHESSY AND CONFUSING MAYBE, BUT THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER, BUT STILL I HAD TO GET THE START OUT.**

**Like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me.**

**- LK.**


	12. Making Up Fast

**HELLO PEOPLE, SO THIS IS IT – TARRANT AND ALICE TALK!**

**I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO IT MAY BE A LITTLE CHESSY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY, AND THERE WILL BE SOME MORE CHAPTERS.**

**-ENJOY.**

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and it only got higher, my palms were getting sweaty from how nervous I was, my thoughts collided making me not thinking straight as the footsteps got closer and closer when suddenly the door was swung open and my heart almost stopped.

I stared into the lime green eyes I loved and wanted to throw myself at him but kept myself in place, Tarrant on the other hand was frozen the only thing I saw moving was his chest moving slowly in and out as he took deep breath.

"Alice?" he rasped out while staring at me like I was a dream,

"It's me Tarrant," I said as gently as I could, smiling, it looked like he didn't believe I was real; a dream so I reached up and caressed his cheek slowly and was about to say something more but before I could say it I was pulled into the room, swung up against the wall as he kicked the door shut with his foot, never breaking eye contact.

"When did yeh' com' back?" he asked as soon as he was sure I didn't have any where to run to, his outlandish accent slipping in on his words as he talked, I gulped; "Two days ago" I whispered hoping somehow he wouldn't hear it but of course he did.

"Two days ago? And yeh' dinnae think ah' would like teh' know?" his eyes changing quickly to a dark orange with a mix of yellow around them, I was about to replay when he ducked his head and whispered more to himself and than me, "Be back before YOU know it" his eyes were wide when he shot his head back up to lock eyes with me once again, only this time the yellow was fading away leaving only orange left in his eyes which scared me a little but I knew he wouldn't hurt me but he could yell. "It was going to be a surprise Tarrant" I said as strong as my voice could go but it came out weak because of the closeness between us, I could feel his body head, his breath on my face as he talked it was like when he couldn't see me that night only this time he could se me.

"Surprise?" he frowned, I signed and told him that it was me that night and me with the queen when she had told him to go with her to the castle.

After I was done I took a deep breath waiting for him to say something but he only looked in deep thought when he suddenly broke away, walking over to sit on the chair by his sewing machine and started to work on something that looked fairly much like a dress.

I stood where he left me shocked and confused only when I heard him say something about 'welcome back' did I leave it, walking over to stand beside him looking at how a fast worker he was, it was amazing it was like magic so fast his hand moved from one spot on the dress to another in a heartbeat.

I was stunned at how amazing it was that I didn't notice him looking up at me from the corner of his eye when suddenly he cleared his throat did I look away from his hands and at him instead.

"Why did yeh' com' back Alice?" he asked after some time were we just stared at each other.

"Well Tarrant Underland is my home so I thought it was time to return and there is a special someone I would like to tell I love him" I said simple and watched as his hands tightened around the dress he was working on putting buttons on around the waist and stayed silent for a little while, I however broke the silence.

"I got your letter" I said he hands gripped tighter on the dress as he nodded his head.

"China is a interesting country, I wish I could show you somehow; you would be amazed of all the tea flavors they have and so much beautiful china and I bought some things there I would like to show you if you wish, I have it in my suitcase in my room" I said, waited for a answer as he got up from his chair so fast the chair fell backwards and landed with a loud thump and looked me directly in the eyes, his eyes dark blue, "Why dinnae yeh go tah that man yeh wish tah tell yeh love?" he all but growled at me,

"Well I wanted to but he is too stubborn to listen to me!" I snapped right back only to have him step closer to me making me jump back.

"Did he reject yeh?" He asked, I couldn't make out if he asked out of concern or anger but ignored it.

"Why don't you ask him?" I asked as I stepped closer this time,

"Where is he?" he asked, his outlandish leaving, I only pointed at him in answer, making him look even more confused than before where he saw me outside his door.

Suddenly his eyes got wide and I smiled, as he got closer until we were inches away, "I?" I nodded, I watched as his eyes changed to a light purple before he closed the distance between us, our bodies fitting perfect against each other, our lips moving together like a dance, I lifted my hands, one around his neck and the other in his hair; it felt so soft even though it looked like a jungle.

Tarrant had his hands on my waist, backing me up against the wall, I couldn't help but gasp as my back connect with the cold wall, but quickly Tarrant's mouth was on mine again, his hands working there way up my back where I felt him tog at the buttons there, at that my own hands went to push his jacket of his shoulders, next working on opening his waistcoat, I wanted to rip it off but I couldn't bring myself to ruin it, Tarrant weren't going much better with my dress so he decided to rip it open pushing it off my shoulders as his lips left my mouth to my neck, I tipped my head to give him better accent and moaned as I felt him niddle on my bare skin "Ah' fix tha' dress later lass" he mumbled and continued down so he was kissing my bare shoulder.

"Alice, are yeh' sure about this? This is mah' first time so ah' want yeh to be sure as I am cause ah want yeh" I gently lifted his head so he was looking me in the eyes and told him that I was just as sure about this, he then moved his head to lick the back of my ear I moaned a little loud, he removed his lips from my ear to look into my eyes a few minutes, his eyes now dark green as he smashed his lips back against mine and he pushed my dress fully off me and since I wasn't done with his shirt he ripped it off himself, exposing his white perfect chest I moved my hands up to touch it as if to feel if it was real as he kissed me for a few more minutes before breaking away, taking my hand leading me to the bed in his working room he had gotten there since he wanted it as his room also so he didn't have to swift room all the time.

He looked at me for a while with a smile on his face as he said, "I love you Alice" "I love you too Tarrant, don't doubt that" I said and then I was pushed onto the bed with Tarrant hovering over me as he ripped off the rest clothes remaining on me, cupping my left breast he kissed me once again moving down and sucked the nipple in his mouth playing with it with his tongue as he swirlered it around my nipple, I knew if I were in London everyone would call me anything but proper but I wasn't home and had I ever been proper? I thought to myself as a moan pressed its way out of my mouth as I felt his hardness against my leg and I reached down to take a hold around him making him moan in pleasure still with my nipple in his mouth and ripped off his pants in one swift move, my eyes got wide of the size of him, starring at it for a while, while Tarrant moved his head so he could kiss my neck whispering things about it was going to hurt and that I could tell him stop anytime I wanted if it became too much, I only nodded telling him to do it and he moved to settle himself in between my legs and pressed a little inside but suddenly I felt him press himself hard inside of me and I cried out as pain washed through my veins and a tear slipped down my cheek as I shut my eyes tightly together which he kissed away, showering my face with kisses as he trusted in and out slowly helping me get used to the pain.

Soon the pain turned to pleasure, moaning out I knew Tarrant knew it was over and he started going faster and faster as I digged my nails deeply into his neck making an mark but I didn't care it was a mark that showed that his was mine.

Suddenly I managed out I was going to come and came on him and only a few more trust Tarrant spilled himself inside of me and collapse at my side, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you" I whispered as I closed my eyes, "I love you too my Alice" I heard him say before I was a sleep.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT WAS A CHALLENGE FOR ME; REALLY I'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**LIKED IT? DISLIKED IT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**- LK.**


	13. Waking Up Alone

**HEY PEOPLE, SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU'LL LIKE, SORRY IF THE LAST ONE WAS A DISAPOINTMENT BUT I FIGURED IT OUT, **

**(Can't say the same for my homework to Tuesday** _'**)**

**-ENJOY.  
**

**ALICE'S POV.**

The next morning I woke up smiling and in… none's arms?

_That was odd_ I thought as I looked around the room after Tarrant, coming up empty I stretched my arms and got out, taking one of Tarrant's shirts since my dress was ripped.

After making sure it didn't look short I made my way down to the dinning room to see the others and maybe Tarrant also.

I walked in without looking, settle myself in the chair next to Mirana, after I was seated I looked up at the others, looking at everyone, after Tarrant, nothing, where could he be?

"Mirana do you know where Tarrant is?" I asked after some time wanting to know.

"No, he left the morning" she said, but there was something more to it, I frowned and took a sip of my tea with honey flavor.

"Do you think he changed his mind?" I asked setting the tea cup down on the plate with a sad smile after some silence, she looked over at me with some kind off shock expression on her face, "Absolutely not, he has loved you since you left! And you know him, he isn't that kind who would do that but he is unsure about himself sometimes but you know that, but he would never do that kind" she said, getting up and left the room without looking back.

Confused I left myself to go back to my room to back out the rest of my things from London, wondering what happened with Tarrant and what Mirana wasn't telling.

**TARRANT'S POV. **

I woke up more content this morning; smiling when suddenly I remembered last night and as I thought Alice lay sleeping on my chest and a smile spread across my lips as I looked how peaceful she looked.

Suddenly a thought popped up that almost made me fall out of the bed as I realized it was right and quietly moved Alice's head from my chest to her pillow, pushing the covers aside I crawled out of bed, stumbling around for some clothes I saw Alice's dress and made a note to myself to fix it later tonight, right now I had other things to think about.

After I had clothes on and of course my beloved hat I ran down the hall to the queens room, reaching her door I started knocking as crazy without thinking about the others that weren't up yet, it was still early, way to early in the morning after all.

Finally she opened and let me in as soon as I was over her doorstep I started telling about last night with Alice and that she told me she loved me too and I couldn't be happier but I felt like I've done a mistake and needed to fix it.

She looked confused in the start but quickly realized what I meant and started planning what to do, walking around in her room with me following behind now me confused instead.

"So you think I can do it?" I asked with a frown as she opened the door, I may be brave but love didn't happen very often to me so it was new to me like yesterday, "Yes I do, nothing to worry about my friend, you'll do just fine" she confirmed me smiling and pushed me out the door with her following behind, "So you can take one of the horses so you won't have to go by food all the way, do you need anything else?" she asked as we made it to the stable, "No I got all I need with me, all I need is this" I said as we stopped by one of the fastest horses, "Excuse me my friend would you terrible mind if rode on you?" I asked as polity as I could muster, "You may" it told me and I swung myself up into the sadle, "I'll see you later Mirana, don't tell Alice anything!" I called after me as I rode out of the stable and made my way.

**SHORT I KNOW, BUT THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER AND WILL SAY MORE ABOUT THIS. **

**LIKED IT? DISLIKED IT? LET ME KNOW. **

**-REVIEW. **

**-LK.  
**


	14. Aurthor Says

**HEY PEOPLE IT'S ME AGAIN; well of course it's me anyway! There won't come out a new chapter until I am done with my homework cause my mind is working on this story when my homework I have to write about two leaving each other and I got no idea about what to write; if anyone has an idea your welcome to share XD. Anyway again, the next chapter will be longer and will maybe only be in Tarrant's POV, if not it will only be a little from Alice. **

**While you wait for the next chapter you can think about what Tarrant is thinking about 'mistake' d: **

**Anyone got snow in this week? I got way too much of it and today I fell so I smashed my knee against the ground, so slippery. **

**Anyway want some snow?**

**-LK.**


	15. Talk

**HELLO EVERYONE! SHORT ONE I KNOW BUT IT IS A LITTLE SOMETHING AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. **

**-ENJOY.  
**

**ALICE'S POV.**

I sat out in the garden in the cool grass reading like I would do on every other summer day except I wasn't in any good mood after last night and then waking up alone.

He didn't even leave a note, nothing… was that it? Nothing more? A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about it and something twisted in my stomach.

Pushing myself up to stand I made my way into the castle so I could go talk with Mirana about the day.

Throughout the whole talk and walks my thought didn't leave Tarrant, I sighed.

"Are you okay Alice?" Mirana asked with a concerned look in my direction, should I lie and say I was okay?

"No Mirana I am not" I choked out as the twist in my stomach turned again, "He left me, just like that" I said and looked down at the ground as we walked.

"He loves you Alice, don't say something like that," I laughed at that gaining a confused look, "If that is true when why did I wake up alone?" I asked, "He… needed to do something as soon as morning came" she said, giving me a smile she left, leaving me alone once again with my thoughts.

**TARRANT'S POV.**

It took a long time.

But I did it, it was right, I smiled as I walked into my workroom after a long day and lucky I managed not to run into Alice.

After locking the door I took it out and placed it on my desk as I stared at it, almost hoping it would go down the hall to Alice itself and do the asking and then she would come running and jump into my awaiting arms, saying yes over and over again with only joy in her voice as she kissed every part of my face she could reach… shaking myself out of the day dream I began planning of where, when and how to do it when I was interrupted by a loud knocking on my door, and the person knocking didn't seem very patience so I looked trough the peek hole, seeing it was Mally, Thackery and Mirana I quickly let them in, sticking my head out to scan the hall of any sign of Alice, coming up empty I closed the door and turned to face them.

"Did ya get it?" Thackery asked jumping up and down until Mally stab him in his foot with her 'sword', which is one of my needles.

I chuckled and took the box from the desk, opening it slowly as afraid it would break into a million pieces I couldn't ruin this, the was no other like this one and it was perfect.

Mirana gasped, "It's beautiful Tarrant!" she squealed in a way not queen way, Mally on the other hand looked like she didn't know what it was, but I knew she wasn't still very happy about Alice, not that she didn't like Alice, but she gets jealous easy when something or someone is taking away from her and I couldn't blame her about that, I knew it all too well.

Thackery studied it up close as if he wanted to eat it; I pulled it a little back since he got closer and closer to it.

"Are you nervous Hatta'?" Mally asked after I had closed the box and stuffed it down in my pocket, "Very much so, I haven't exactly done anything like this before its not like a riddle cause I am good a riddles and they are easy but also hard to answer so I could almost be like riddle when I have to do it and when more like riddle-" "HATTA" "fez… I'm fine" I squeaked.

"You're going to do it great Tarrant, just say what you feel" Mirana smiled and guided the other two out the door, leaving me alone to wonder what to do.

**ALICE'S POV.**

I swear I saw Mirana, Mally and Thackery leave Tarrant's work room right now, curious I walked over to the door and leaned against it to listen if Tarrant really was in there and sure enough, I hear him ramble back and forth with himself about some place and what to give to eat, confused I knocked on the door not really sure what to say but I needed to talk to him.

The door opened showing a mess of orange hair and a pair of lime green eyes, "ALICE! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised but didn't let me in, "Can I come in?" I asked as I tried to look inside to see if there was anything I wouldn't want to see.

"It's not really a good timing right now you see… I am working on a dress to you! And I need silence so I can't let you in but I will see you later though I have something to talk with you about" he quickly said with a proud smile and then I stood facing the door.

I glared at the door angrily and knocked again, I heard a sigh from inside and the door opened once again, "You and I will talk later about all this" I demanded and left without another word.

**SO ALICE IS MAD AND TARRANT WANT'S TO TALK? SOUNDS LIKE FUN. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THIS OF COURSE, SO KEEP UP PEOPLE.**

**- LK.  
**


	16. THACKERY

**I do not own Aiw, and never will.**

**HEY PEOPLE, I AM BACK AGAIN.**

**This story is soon coming to an end and I will try out another story and I hope you will read that one of course, I am not sure if I want to write it as a Alice in Wonderland or Harry Potter I figure that out later, but of course I will write more Alice in Wonderland stories.**

**-ENJOY.**

Dinner came closer and closer and the closer it got the more nervous got I.

"I can do this, I want to do this," I told myself all day as I wondered what to say, when to do it worried my mind mad without the idea of Alice saying no.

What if she does say no? What to do then? I got no idea, what if she says yes? Well then we get married and live together to we die and get's children that will run around outside, drinking tea, looking like Alice with a little of me, sounds so right.

I was about to take out the ring when I realized it wasn't there, "no, no, no, no" I repeated over and over as I searched every part of my jacket, waistcoat, shirt, hat, shoes, hat and even my hair but it wasn't there when I stopped in my tracks and yelled out loud not caring about any others in the room "THACKERY!" and ran towards the kitchen only to reach it at the time the rabbit stormed out in and raced down full speed down the hall knowing he was caught.

I know Thackery love shiny things but I trusted he wouldn't take this one knowing what it meant to me but he is after all mad like me.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me I wasn't far behind but he was faster being a rabbit he could go over in jumps if he needed it and then he would be long gone.

Then an idea popped up "Thackery look!" I called watching as the rabbit whirled around to stop and stare at the shiny object in my hand as I dangled it in front of my face watching Thackery come closer and closer forgetting about the ring which made it easier for me to take back, good thing for me I always have a tea spoon on me in case of this or I should have a cup and where weren't a spoon that would just be dreadful and rude if they didn't put a spoon on the table next to the tea cup.

"Spooooooooon" slipped through his mouth as his eyes were having some type of conversation with the spoon as if begging it to jump out of my hand and fly over to him and they would live happily every after.

"I give you the spoon, if you give me my ring" I said walking slowly towards the rabbit and reached out a hand to see if he would make the deal, but he almost jumped at me, luckily I had this coming since if happened before with him stealing shiny things so I gripped his ears and let him hang there to he gave me my ring.

"Ya ain't fair" the rabbit growled and I chuckled as my other hand searched his pockets until I finally found the ring grinning as I did so, I stuffed it down in my pocket and set Thackery down and turned to walk away.

"SPOOOOOOON" Thackery yelled behind me and I threw the spoon over my shoulder to hear a 'ouch' probably run into it as it flew towards him, that is normally how a tea party with Thackery, Mally and me goes; we are mad after all.

I walked to my room wanting to take a nap so I had the energy I needed to later on.

Not really watching where I was going, in my own little word where I played with my kids with Alice watching us I walked into someone and they tumbled to the floor.

"Oh sorry Alice!" I panicked and quickly got her to her feet and brushed of the imaginary dust of my shirt… _wait my shirt? Alice is wearing my shirt? Why? Oh right._ I thought to myself and tried not to smile as I stepped back watching how her body didn't fit into my shirt making it just below her hips, and her long but not too long legs, seeing me studding her body I saw she blushed.

"I couldn't wear my dress so I took on your shirt, do you mind?"

"No absolutely not! You look… lovely in my clothes" I whispered and before I could do anything I pulled her to me and planted my lips on hers.

The kiss was meant soft but turned into one filled with hunger and need for each other after that time apart, I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to pull her closer to my body wanting to feel her warmth and the beating of her heart as it pounded in her chest at the same speed as mine as our lips worked together.

Needing air we broke apart, I leaned my forehead against hers as my breathing returned to normal and watched hers do the same.

"I love you," I whispered, "When why did you leave this morning?" the question caught me off guard as I looked into her eyes with my startled ones, "I had to take care of some work, I am back to be the royal hatter so I had to leave I'm sorry" I lied and watched her face soften, believing me.

"I love you too Tarrant" she gave me a peck and then walked back to her room, with me watching how her perfect hips swayed side to side, and her long golden her bunching slightly on her back as she walked.

I continued my way to my room and pushed the door open; locking it behind me I threw myself on my bed ready to take my nap.

**I THINK THERE WILL BE 2 – 4 CHAPTERS BACK OF THIS STORY SO KEEP UP.**

**I'm sorry if it is a little messy but I am working on homework as well.**

**Liked it? Disliked it? Let me know.**

**-LK.**


	17. There Went the Perfect way

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAITING! I WAS BUSY.**

**So did everyone have a nice Christmas? I got a new pair converse, in red; I love them, books, John Mayer CD (He is my favorite singer, I can never get enough of his songs) and a promise of a new iPhone, hope you guys got some good gifts as well (-:**

**This story is soon coming to it's end, and I will try out for Harry Potter so I hope you will give them a go!  
**

**ENJOY.**

**TARRANT'S POV.  
**

Before I knew it, it was time time; time to ask the question that got me scared out of my mind all day, the question that got me up on my toes on what to say, the question that will tell me if she loves me real.

I could of course wait and see if she would leave me again… no I can't do that, I can't wait again.

As I made my way to the dinning room my heart pounded wild in my chest and suddenly it seemed like it all stopped when I saw something blue go through the doors and I held my breath as I quickly followed, nodding my head at the others, getting a reassuring smile from Mirana I took a seat next to Alice.

"Hello Tarrant, done with your work?"

"Hello love, ah' yes I got done a little hour ago with the last hat for the next week or so" I smiled at this, being done before time always was a good thing it meant I got more time with Alice without having work on my shoulders.

"Oh that's nice, so we got tomorrow together?" she asked somehow nervous with a smile that wanted to be bigger but was afraid of it would fade and embarrass if it got the wrong reply.

"About that, I got something I want to ask you Alice Kingsleigh" I said as I smile and showed of my teeth, I watched her shallow and look down at her food.

"Are you okay love?" I asked, rubbing her arm up and down slowly as comfort but she yanked it away as if I burned her.

"Yes I am okay I think I will skip dinner, excuse me" she said quickly and left without another word out through the door, which I was starring dumbfounded at.

"What are ya waitin' for? Go after her!" Mally yelled in a whisper while everyone else was starring at the door or me.

"Yes, yes!" I stood up faster than I thought and heard the chair fall with a floor but didn't take care of it as I rushed out of the room looking like the mad man I am.

Quickly passing the first corner I ran for the second knowing Alice room were 5 corners away so unless she ran I could catch up with her before she got to close the door, and it was quickly confirmed as I saw Alice's dress disappear behind the third corner.

"ALICE!" I yelled and ran even faster coming up next to her, making her stop, holding up two fingers showing I was trying getting my breathing under control.

"Why… did… you… leave?" I asked with a few pants as it slowed down, looking into her red and puffy brown eyes.

"Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Tarrant do you really love me?" shock filled through me, how could she doubt my love? Didn't I make it clear I would anything? Didn't she see how almost lifeless I was without her?

"How can you ask that? Of course I love you, very much, more than much, I love you with everything in me and I never been into love before until you came along even though you were only a little girl back then, but even back then I could feel something" I said, blush creeping up my neck, I told her before but every time it felt like the first time.

"When why did you leave without anything in the morning? I thought you regretted it… us, the whole day and Mirana was probably mad because I asked about your love to me every time I could" a tear rolled down her cheek, I brushed it away with my thump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, and I would NEVER regret us love, never" I made sure to put a lot of pressure on 'never' to make myself clear.

"Then why did you leave?" I sighed, there went the 'perfect' way of doing it.

I got down on one knee and gently took her hands in my own, making sure I got eye contact, it never seemed like a good think purring your heart out and then see the person wasn't listening.

"Alice I love you, I have for a long time now, and I don't want to love anyone else, I want you to be by side and hold my hand, I want to make you smile and laugh, I want to wake up with you every morning and fell asleep with you every night. I want to have our own family with you, I want you make your life a wonderland" I finished, getting scared when I saw the shake of her head.

"This was why you were avoiding me?" she asked in a sob,

"Yes" I whispered looking down, considering letting go of her hands if she wanted to run away.

"Tarrant I want you to make my life a wonderland in Underland, yes" I think my head could have cracked so fast it snapped up so I could see her face, there was love in her eyes, she wanted it as much as I wanted it, pulling out the box I pushed it onto her finger and watched it for a moment how perfect it looked there, it was a sign that she was soon to becoming mine and I hers, it was a sign that we were beginning to make our wonderland together.

Scooting her up in my arms and kissed her with everything in me, happiness, love, excitement and even the fear from before of getting a no.

She pulled away, taking my hand leading me away from her room, I opened my mouth to complain but was waved off with "I need to talk to Mirana, I've never been proper but I would like to have a little ready" sighing I followed and watched the two ladies talk about the wedding.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? CHEESY I KNOW, BUT MY MIND IS A BIT FUSSY.**

**Like it? Dislike it? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE.**

**- LK.**


	18. Epilouge

**HEY PEOPLE, SO THIS IS LAST CHAPTER! Oh gosh, it's weird I'm done with 'A Letter To Alice' now… Catch up on my other stories; I am working on some Harry Potter Hermione/Fred.**

**Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! Any New Year resolution this year? I sat myself to learn how to play guitar, just today I half learned how to play 'I Don't Feel Like Dancing' by Scissor Sisters, with one of my friends; great day.**

**Anyway, you can add me on TWITTER if you would like, 'LLNielsen' I will of course add you too.**

**Anyway on with the epilogue!**

**ENJOY.**

It was weird at the start getting used to be newly wed since it wasn't the first thing on her list when she came back to London from China but when Tarrant asked for her hand it was like the whole thought about being married changed; a very good change.

Life with Tarrant was as he promised; her own wonderland, just as simply as that.

Of course they had their ups and downs but don't everyone?

It quickly became a new routine to wake up in Tarrant arms every morning and fall a sleep in them every night… well sometimes they had a little fun before bedtime.

It was as this was how it was meant to be, she had read it in books how when people feel in true love that they would 'fit' together in every sort of ways and when they really was together they would never run out of fireworks and warmth, and the sparks when their lips would collide wouldn't change.

In the start she didn't even believe in that kind of stuff but then Tarrant send the letter and proved the thought of hers completely wrong.

Their wedding was simply perfect in her eyes, nothing too fancy but nothing too… mad either.

She wore the white dress down the aisle and was given away by Mirana who became like a sister the first days she were in Underland and helped with everything, and talked about everything since Margaret weren't there, neither her mother or father so he could give her away, of how her father would have loved it in Underland, she did after all get all her fantasy, dreams and ideas from him.

And then there was Tarrant at the top of the aisle standing there looking ever so dashing in a dark green suit (he of course made himself) with a purple tie and the normal different colored socks and rather large shoes and we mustn't forget the thing that made him perfect in every way; his beloved top hat.

Absolem was of course the priest and Thackery was Tarrant's best… rabbit (also the cook even though the supp could need a little salt), Mally was flower mouse, Chess was the ring bearer.

The wedding itself was madder with a little fancy mixed in.

It was thrown in the white ballroom at the castle, and Tarrant had made every table a different colored tablecloth and the flowers had been brought in to stand at the food table, the chairs was four different colors, lime green, sky-blue, bright yellow and a deep pink.

As always a wedding went quickly and Alice and Tarrant had made their exit to the far end of the castle to spend their wedding night.

The last words they said before entering the room was when Tarrant had told Alice it was tonight she should show her true muchness to him with a waggle of his eyebrows in his outlandish accent, Alice only nodded her head, "As you wish Mr. Tarrant Hightopp" and squealed when Tarrant threw her over his shoulder and stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him with one foot, and ran over to the bed and threw her on top with his fingers working on her dress most like the first time; ripped off of her body.

It all went rather quickly to both their liking.

One week of newly weed quickly became two, two became three and three became a month, and a month quickly changed itself to four month and they were no longer newly weed but a married couple.

Tarrant went back to making hats for the queen and Alice started out with working at the castle's garden but soon it wasn't enough so she spend more and more time with Mirana and went to explore the rest of Underland that she never even heard off.

It went on that way for another two months until one day Alice found herself more and more in the bathroom than every other place, emptying her stomach in the morning and other times as well, that went on for a month before she went to the doctor to get to know what was wrong with her… only to get a happy shock of the doctors answer.

Storming to their room she was overly excited and a little nervous about telling Tarrant but knew he wanted to start a new Hightopp clan and Alice was happy she was going to be a part of it.

"TARRANT!" Alice screamed happily and threw herself at him,

"Well hello to you as well cricket, had a good morning?" he asked with a chuckled as he pulled away but held her in arms length so he could steal his routine 'welcome home kiss' but was stopped by a hand only a few inches away from her soft pink lips.

"What?" he asked with a pout as his mouth was pressed against her hand but it didn't stop him from planting wet kisses against her warm palm making her giggle.

"I got something to tell you!" she said with a huge smile that Chess could get jealous off.

"Huh?" he frowned slightly and if it weren't for the smile he would have started to panic already.

"I'm pregnant Tarrant" she told him gently, and watched as a smile bigger than her own spread across his face and when he threw her over his shoulder and it was like their wedding night started over.

**THAT'S IT! I might consider a sequel later; right now I am working on Harry Potter, but keep looking, if I will make it, it will be about their child growing up in Underland and of course Alice and Tarrant.**

**I am happy with the ending of this actually, so I hope you like it as well.**

**I hope you will catch up on my other stories when they start to come and again you can 'catch' me on Twitter 'LLNielsen' if you like, I would like it (That sounds so creepy XD) Anyway, so what do you think? Like it? Dislike it? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**- LK, TILL NEXT TIME!**


	19. Sequel?

**HEY EVERYONE! So I was wondering if you would like a sequel? and since I'm not in school at the time, and I got no job either(yet) I got the time to write it.  
**

**It will be about Tarrant and Alice's child growing up in Underland, and I've done a little of (would show you if it were done of course) anyway, what do you think? **

**And if you would like it then you could come up with some names and sex about the baby, cause right now I got no idea about that. **

**If you would like the sequel the first chapter would probably be up at the end of the week or start of the next. **

**Tell me what you think in review, so review. **

**Boy?  
**

**Girl? **

**And name of course. **

**Until next time, **

**- LK.**


	20. Name People! Review

Hello everyone! So I decided it going to be a: BOY.

But I still need a name, any ideas?

I got some:

1. Darren

2. Nicolas

3. Marcus

4. Alex

So vote, what do you think? Please review and you will soon see the sequel.

- LK.


	21. Sequel up

**THE SEQUEL IS UP! GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T.**

**Okay, I'll explain right away what it's about.**

**It's about Nicolas son of Tarrant and Alice of course; about growing up in Underland and some with Aboveland.**

**Each chapter will be a year after the previous chapter so it won't take forever for him to grow up.**

**Surprises will come probably I'm not going to tell, cause I don't even know myself it's just going to come.**

**The title: One Step at the Time.**

**GO SEE IT AND REVIEW, KEEP UP SO UNTIL NEX TIME!**

**- LK.**


End file.
